


The Long-Haul

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Strangers decided to backpack across Europe together au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca decides she needs to get out of Atlanta and jumps on the first plane out of there That’s how she ended up on a nine hour flight to Paris with a pretty redhead snoring on her shoulder. Beca has no idea how that turned into her agreeing to travel with said pretty redhead for two and a half months</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long-Haul

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok, this was actually something I started writing over a year ago and for some reason never got around to finishing it. I found it the other day and decided to finish one chapter and post it just to see what you guys think and if it is actually worth finishing. Let me know what you guys think : )

It wasn’t that Beca hated Atlanta, it was a nice city, if a little on the warm and clammy side, she just couldn’t stand to be around the people in it. 

Luke had broken her heart, her dad was disappointed in her for not wanted to go to college and still lowkey blamed her for the death of her mother, her dad was getting remarried to someone two years older than Beca (she was in Beca’s high school for god sake!), she was relatively sure she wasn’t good enough to do what she wanted to do for a living and she was 99% sure Jesse was in love with her, that was something she didn’t want to deal with right now. Or ever, preferably. 

The only good things there were Emily and Stacie but they were so loved up that Beca felt like the third wheel constantly. 

That’s how she ended up on a long-haul flight to Paris with nothing but a backpack full of clothes, all the money her mom had left her and a promise that she would call Emily and Stacie when she landed. 

“Nervous flyer?” 

Beca looked over at the woman beside her. She was roughly about the same age as Beca, maybe slightly older. Her red hair was all pulled up into a careless bun and she was dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and black Barden University crew neck. She was completely void of any make-up but Beca had to admit that she was one of the prettiest women she had ever set eyes on. And there was no doubt she had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. 

“Oh, no. I’m not nervous about the flight, about what I’m going to do when I land, that I’m nervous about.”

“Why are you going to Paris?” The woman asked, peering out into aisle as the air hostesses began setting up to go through the safety procedures. 

“Because it was the first flight out of Georgia.”

That comment brought the girls attention back to her, her eyebrows knitted together in what looked like a mixture of concern and confusion. “Bad memories?”

“Something like that.” Beca hummed, buckling herself in and sitting up a little straighter. “Why are you going to Paris?”

“I’m backpacking across Europe.”

“Alone? Or are you meeting someone?”

“Alone.”

Beca nodded, opening the magazine she had when the pilot began going though the safety procedures, Beca had been on a plane enough times to know what they were. 

“Do you have a plan once you reach Paris?” The woman whispered, leaning a little closer to Beca so no to disturb the safety presentation. “And I’m Chloe, by the way. Chloe Beale.”

Beca looked back up at the girl, she was so close that Beca could see the little streaks of white in her bright blue eyes and the ring of light brown around her pupils. “Beca Mitchell,” She replied quietly, “And I’m hoping to figure that out before we land.”

“Nine hours to figure it out. It took me three months to plan my trip.”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m starting off in Paris ending in Lyon , it’s a two and a half month trip.”

“Are you just heading straight from Paris to Lyon?”

“No, I am traveling around a bit, twenty five cities. First I’m heading up through Brussels and Amsterdam.”

“Amsterdam might be a nice place to visit, I know a couple of people who would love it there.” Amy and Stacie, Beca had no doubt they would love it there, maybe even Emily, too. 

God, she hasn’t even took off yet and she is already missing her friends. 

“There’s nothing stopping you from stopping in.” Chloe commented, playing with the little screen in front of her when the pilot stopped speaking. “You’re a girl without a plan after all.”

Beca nodded, she was still trying to get used to the fact she was free. She could do and go wherever the hell she wanted without worrying about pleasing or disappointing people. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“You should definitely go to Rome, too, it is a beautiful city.”

“I think I might just buy a map in Paris, close my eyes and just choose random destinations.”

Chloe laughed at that, nodded her head as the plane began moving to the run way. “Well, it’s a better plan than you have right now.”

“What made you decide to backpack Europe?”

“Georgia wasn’t exactly full of good memories for me, either.”

Beca nodded understandingly, turning to her own little screen, poking her finger at it.

“How do you get it to work?” Beca asked, jabbing her finger into the screen roughly. The man in front of her turned around, probably expecting there to be a five year old behind him but when his eyes landed on Beca he scowled. Beca screwed her face up at then man, gaining her a displeased huff. 

“Um,” Chloe reached over to press on Beca’s black screen and then pressed the button, frowning when nothing happened. “I think your one might be broken”

“Great, a nine hour flight without anything to do.”

“Call a flight attendant over once we are at altitude.”

“Yeah, I think I might have too.”

_‘Cabin crew, please be seated for take off.’_

Chloe plugged her earphones into the little port on her arm rest, offering the left one to Beca.

“No, it’s cool, I’m not really a big fan of films anyway.”

Chloe scrunched her face up at that, like what Beca was saying was so outrageously unbelievable. “How can you not like movies?”

Beca shrugged lazily, stretching her little legs out in front of her as the plane jerked to a stop. “I’m just not a fan movies.”

“What are you a fan of?” The woman ask, her earphones, and plan to watch whatever movie she had in mind, completely abandoned in favour of giving Beca her undivided attention. 

“Music,” Beca replied, digging around in phone pocket for her phone with the plan of playing some music before it dawned on her that she hadn’t turned it on flight mode before she had turned it off. A grumpy little huff escaped her lips as she fell back. 

It wasn’t until the plane started to rattle down the runway, the sound off the engines kicking up into high gear that Beca glanced over at Chloe (because she had nothing else to look at, ok?) and noticed that the woman’s hand was quivering. 

Beca didn’t know what made her do it, she really didn’t like movies, but this woman seemed terrified so she gentles tapped Chloe’s shaking hand, the one that was clutching onto her earbuds, and then motioned toward the little TV. “Maybe a movie wouldn’t be so bad.”

Chloe flashed Beca a tight lipped smiled, a smile that was entirely forced because the were barrelling down a runway at three hundred kilometres an hour relying of some law of physics that Chloe couldn’t even dream of understanding to get them up in the air and _keep_ them there for nine hours. 

Beca popped the earbud in and watched as Chloe fiddled with the little screen. “You know, flying is statistically the safest way to travel. You are more likely to be kicked by a donkey then to die in a plane crash. You are actually more likely to die on the way to the airport to catch your plane than to die on the actual plane.” Beca rambled because she realised almost as soon as the word ‘die’ left her lips that she shouldn’t be talking about plane crashes to a person who is terrified of flying while they are on a goddamn plane. 

Except Chloe was smiling, a proper smile this time not a completely forced one like before, and Beca feels a little better about what she had said. 

The smile didn’t last long, as soon as the plane tilted up toward the sky it dropped as Chloe fall back against her seat, her shaking hands still poking at the screen. 

“Do you like Bambi?” The redhead asked in a shaky voice, side eyeing Beca as her finger hovered over the play button. 

“I’ve never seen it.”

“You’ve never…” Chloe look scandalised at that confession and Beca decided that that was a better look than the scared puppy look she had a few seconds ago. “Jeez, this is going to be rough, do you have tissues ready.”

“I don’t cry.”

“We’ll see.”

Beca didn’t cry per se, sure there may have been moisture in her eyes, and _maybe_ she had sniffed a couple of times too but that didn’t mean anything. She was Beca Mitchell and she did _not_ cry at a dumb movie about a dumb deer and his dumb mom being shot. It was dumb. 

“What the hell? This is a _kids_ movie?”

“I thought you didn’t cry?” Chloe had a smug little grin on her lip as she tilted her head. 

“I’m not crying.” Beca scoffed, wiping at her eyes with the heel of her hand. “I’m just allergic to baby deers having their mothers killed.”

Chloe laughed, speaking quietly because it was late and the lights had been turned off almost as soon as they got to altitude. She didn’t want to wake anyone who was sleeping around them. “I can’t believe you haven’t seen this until now.”

“I’m glad I haven’t. Is this what all the kids films are like? No wonder this generation is a mess.”

“You say that like you didn’t watch Disney movies as a kid,” Chloe commented, arching her eyebrows in surprise when Beca just looked at her. “You didn’t watch Disney movies as a kid?”

“No. Growing up we only got to watch educational movies, my dad is a professor.” Beca explained, tearing open a packet of gummy worms she had in her bag with her teeth, offering Chloe one, which she took gratefully. “I can’t tell you much about that deer but I can tell you a whole lot about Darwinian evolution and how there is a whole different variety of animals in Madagascar because it has been cut off from the main land for so long.” Beca took one of the gummy worms in between her teeth, offering Chloe a little grin as she ripped it in half. 

“Ok, we have nine hours. I’m going to introduce you to dumbo and simba.” 

“You sound like this is some sort international crisis.” 

“It is. I can’t believe anyone growing up without seeing the Lion King.” Chloe frowned, shaking her head like it was some sort of catastrophe, pointing the gummy worm she had at Beca. “You don’t understand heartbreak, my friend.”

“Why would I want to at the age of five?”

Chloe faltered because, yeah, why the hell were five year olds being shown these movies. “Because it teaches you to get right back up after you’ve been knocked down.”

“It seems like a really elaborate way to teach children life lessons.” Beca frowned, absentmindedly chewing on one of her gummy worms. 

“Sometimes kid’s parents are to busy and the only life lessons they get are from movies.” 

That statement pulled Beca’s eyes over to Chloe for a brief moment, it was like she was speaking for experience, that she was raised by a TV and some Disney VHS tapes. “I guess,” Beca hummed, turning her attention back to the little screen, giving Chloe’s hand a little tap, trying to seem completely disinterested as she asked, “You feeling better?”

“Yeah, a lot better, it just seems to be take off and landing that gets me.” Chloe’s mouth slip into a bright smile and, jeez, Beca couldn’t stop herself from glancing at her quickly. “Thank you.”

“Sure,” Beca shrugged indifferently, resting her head back against the seat. “I’m glad my crying could help.”

“So you _were_ crying?” Chloe arched her eyebrow challengingly. 

“Put the movie on, Red.” Beca huffed, trying to seem annoyed, and if it was anyone else she probably would’ve been but she was tens of thousands of feet up in the air in a Boeing 757 and the place that seemed to flare up her anxiety purely at the thought of it was about two hours behind her, she felt like a completely different person right now, lighter even. And have a pretty girl sitting beside her for nine hours was hardly a downside.

Chloe sets up Dumbo but she fell asleep not long into it and Beca considered turning it off and maybe even trying to get a little sleep herself but, honestly, she was kind of invested in the dumb little elephant with the stupidly large ears. She can relate, ok? Growing up she was alway a little different from the kids at her school and she got teased for that. That’s when it dawned on her _why_ this movies were shown to kids. They were sad and it showed pain and suffering but that’s what people went through in day to day life. People could _relate_ to these movies, they might even be helped by them, and Beca figure that was kind of cool. 

Chloe’s head fell against Beca’s shoulder not long after Dumbo had mistakenly drank the champagne and seen pink, dancing elephants (Beca thinks that that would’ve probably freaked her out as a kid) and Beca can’t find it in her to move her.

Beca decided it put on the Lion King after Dumbo, murmuring about stupid elephants and their stupid big ears and stupid circus for treating the animals like that did as she found the movie and hit play. 

If she thought Dumbo and Bambi was painful then the Lion King was fucking heartbreaking. 

She was sniffing when Simba’s father died (she thinks his name was Mufasa?) but she wasn’t full on crying. The sniffing seemed to wake Chloe, though, and she glanced up all blurry eyes and at first an adorable little frown appeared on her face, as if she was trying to figure out were she was an why she was lying on a stranger. Once her mind caught up on what was happening she glanced at the little screen, she gruff little laugh escaping her lips when she noticed what was playing. 

And, _maybe_ , Beca found the laugh kind of hot and maybe she thought Chloe’s sleepy voice was really damn attractive. 

“This is the worst one,” Chloe murmured and Beca thought that now Chloe had realised he was lying on a girl she had known for about an hour she would’ve moved. How wrong she was. Chloe shuffled in her seat, her head tucked against Beca’s neck as her eyes slipped closed again. “Pinocchio next,” she breathed sleepily, and Beca couldn’t help but wonder if she had actually even woke up properly. “That’s my favourite.”

And then she was gone.

Beca wondered for a brief moment if Chloe was feeling as light and free as she was. She wondered if Atlanta had beat Chloe down like it had with her and now that she was out of the state everything just seemed so much brighter. 

Beca let the woman sleep and focused back on the movie. 

After the Lion King Beca was feeling drained, be it from the fact that it was so late or the fact she had just been through emotional turmoil over the past five hours. She decided she didn’t have it in her to watch another movie so she pulled the earbud out and leant her head back against the chair. 

Chloe rubbed her cheek against Beca’s shoulder but she didn’t wake up.

Beca knew she wouldn’t be able to actually fall asleep, she couldn’t sleep in public, regardless of how drained she was. 

She smiled up at the air hostess when she walked up alongside their row with the food cart. “Can I get you anything from the cart?” The woman asked politely, her eyes flitting between Chloe and Beca as a soft smile etched it’s way onto her lips. Beca wondered what she was thinking. 

“Could I just get a water, please? And a tin of Pringles.”

The woman nodded, pulling opened the drawer and picking out a small bottle of water. “What flavour would you like?”

“Salt and vinegar.”

The woman nodded and handed Beca her things. “What about your friend?”

“Um,” Beca hummed, glancing down at the woman sleeping now against her shoulder. “Can she have the same?”

Beca sat both hers and Chloe’s things on her tray, smiling gratefully at the air hostess as she paid her. 

Beca chewed quietly on the Pringles as she peered out into the dark sky, wondering why there was no stars visible. They were above the clouds, the light pollution would be at a minimum up here. While Beca pondered over this Chloe shifted again, using her fist to rub her eyes as she yawned. 

Beca glanced down at the woman just as she lifted her head from her shoulder. She smiled down at the sleepy girl, motioning toward the water and Pringles on her table before turning back to the window. She knew she hated being spoken to when she just woke up so she figured maybe Chloe was the same. 

Chloe thanked Beca for getting her the water and food, promising to give Beca the money back, uncapping the bottle and taking a drink. “What’re you thinking about?” Chloe asked after a couple of minutes. 

“You would think with us being up so high you would be able to see stars but you just can’t.” Beca commented, “You can see the moon and Mars but that’s about it.”

Chloe leant over to peer out the window, her cheek almost pressing against Beca’s as she looked up toward space. 

Beca glanced over at Chloe a couple of times, her eyes seeming even more blue when they were bloodshot and sleepy. 

“It’s kind of like when you look out of your window when all of your lights are on in the room.” Chloe explained, her eyes squinting as she tried to spot any lights on the ground. When she didn’t see any she realised they were probably over the ocean. “It has to be darker in the place you are looking from than the place you are looking to. If it isn’t you won’t see much of anything.”

“How do you know that?” Beca whispered, her eyes trailing down over Chloe’s lips and jawline. She scolded herself for staring, she didn’t even know this girl for crying out loud, and averted her eyes back to the window. 

“I want to claim that I am clever, that I know everything but I actually got kind of curious about it last time I flew and googled it once I landed.” Chloe admitted with a crooked little grin, settling back in her chair and tapping the screen in front of her to see how long they had left. “Three hours,” She yawned, stretching her legs out as she rubbed the heel of her hand into her eyes. “Did you watch Pinocchio?”

“Nah, I was to emotionally drained after the other three I watched.”

Chloe nodded understandingly, tucking her knees up to her chest and turning to faces Beca. “How old are you?”

“Don’t you know it’s rude to ask a lady her age?” Beca teased, grinning when Chloe rolled her eyes. “I’m twenty one.”

“I’m twenty two.”

“Are we getting to know each other?” Beca asked with a playful little grin. “Is that what this is?”

“Mm. We are going to be stuck here together for another three hours, that’s practically a life time.”

“Bit of an overstretch. I already know you drool and mumble in your sleep, what else does a girl need to know?”

“I do _not_ drool.”

“Tell my shoulder that,” 

“Why didn’t you shove me off if I was drooling all over you?” Chloe challenged, arching her eyebrows at Beca. 

“You were letting me use your TV, the least I could do was let me drool all over me.”

Chloe laughed and murmured 'okay’, resting her chin on her knees. “Have you lived in Georgia all your life?”

“Mhm, Atlanta. Have you?”

“I was born in Ohio, stayed there until I was four then I moved to Georgia.”

Beca nodded, turning to press her back against the wall of the plane, motioning toward Chloe’s sweater. “Did you go to Barden?”

“Yeah,”

“What did you study?”

“Russian literature but the best part was the a cappella group I was apart of.” 

“Music, is that what your thing is?” Beca asked, biting her tongue before she made a comment about how a cappella and how it wasn’t really a _thing_. 

“Yeah. I have a job lined up in LA, teaching music to disadvantaged kids. That’s also part of the reason why I decided to go traveling now. I didn’t want to stay in Georgia for any longer than I had to and I probably wouldn’t get another chance to do it.” 

“That’s really cool. You know, the teaching music part not the not wanting to stay in Georgia part.”

Chloe just shrugged, her eyes following one of the air hostesses as she walked down the aisle toward one of the passengers at the front of the plane. “I just think everyone deserves a shot.”

Beca hummed in agreement, “That’s where my dad teaches. Barden, I mean.”

Chloe turned back to Beca, her head tilted a little to the left as she frowned thoughtfully. “Mitchell. No way, your dad is Doctor Mitchell.”

Beca’s lips former a tight line as she nodded. 

“Everyone loves him,”

“At least some people do,” Beca murmured and she knew it was a stupid thing to say, she knew it would probably put a halt on their entire conversation but she _hated_ that people out there were claiming to love her dad when they didn’t even know him. 

But Chloe didn’t seem fazed, he face kept its usual neutral expression as she tucked her feet under herself and leant her elbow on the arm rest between he and Beca. “So he’s the reason you are running?”

“He’s a fraction of the reason I’m running, yeah.” Beca agreed and Chloe looked like she was going to ask her what else she was running from so Beca spoke again before she could. “What about you? Did you love the great doctor Mitchell?”

“I didn’t have him but my best friend did and she said he was a great teacher.” Chloe explained, a little grin pulling on her lips as she shrugged. “I did see him once, though. I thought he looked like a bit of a pretentious asshole. I mean a tweed jacket, who does he think he is, the Doctor?”

Beca barked out a laugh. “I always hated that fucking jacket. Who the hell has elbow patches?”

“No one since the early twentieth century.” 

“And you know his glasses? That little piece of tap, useless, they aren’t even broken. He done it because he thought it made him look hip, made him look young enough to be dating his twenty three year old girlfriend.”

“Twenty three,” Chloe looked as scandalised and disgusted as Beca felt about it and _finally_ , anyone she told just said that age was just a number. “She would’ve been in high school the same time you were.”

“She _was_. She was in my high school for two years.”

“Seriously?” Chloe gaped, a look of disgust appearing on her face as she cringed. “I’m sorry but that’s fucking gross.”

“It really is,” Beca agreed. “What makes it worse is that she was a student. He’s a fucking creep.”

“I mean, yeah, but he’s still your dad, though.” Chloe reasoned. “You have to love him.”

“You don’t _have_ to love anyone. If someone gives you reason after reason to _not_ love then you don’t have to love them, regardless of you share half of your genes with them.”

Chloe squinted at Beca curiously. “What did he do?”

Beca huffed out a little breath through her nose and shook her head. “Things I don’t want to talk about in a plane full of people.”

“Fair enough,” Chloe nodded understandingly. “Well, the worlds you ouster, Beca. You are on a plane to a different continent, everything that caused you any kind of stress and anxiety is six hours that way,” Chloe jabbed her thumb over her shoulder toward the back of the plane. “And I know it’s not healthy to bottle shit up but I’m sure it’s fine to avoid it for a month or so.”

“You should me a motivational speaker.” Beca teased, letting her head roll to the side so she could look out the window. 

“Have you thought anymore about what you’re going to do once you land?” 

“I like the idea of Amsterdam and Rome. Maybe even Dublin.”

“The fact that you don’t have a plan is giving me anxiety.” Chloe laughed. 

Beca waved her hand dismissively, “I’ll figure it out.”

Chloe shook her head as she chuckled.

The remaining three hours of the flight was spent either in a comfortable silence or both women making small talk. 

By the time Beca stepped off the plane she felt like she had known Chloe for years. The girl just didn’t care, nothing seemed to be private with her, she didn’t mind sharing a lot of things with Beca but she seemed to understand immediately that Beca wasn’t the same as she was and didn’t ask Beca any personal questions. 

Chloe stuck by Beca as they walked toward the baggage collection. 

“Can I make a confession?” Chloe murmured quietly, leaning a little closer to Beca so she was the only one who heard her. 

Beca lifted her eyes to peer up at Chloe. “Go for it,”

Chloe glanced around before returning her eyes to Beca. “I don’t really like the French.”

Beca laughed, her head sagging as she shook her head. “No. No, me either.” Beca agreed, bobbing her head and looking back up at Chloe to see the redhead grinning down at her. And Beca let herself stare because she would be away from this woman in a matter of minutes and Beca wanted to remember how pretty she was. 

“You alright?” Chloe asked quietly and Beca nodded, turning to watch the bags fall into the conveyer belt. 

“Yeah, you just have pretty eyes.” Beca complimented because what the heck? She wasn’t going to see this girl again and she deserved to know how pretty she was.

Chloe grinned widely, her eyes shinning. “Thank you! So do you.”

Beca smiled shyly. She spotted her bag a few seconds later and the disappointed feeling that settled in her chest took her completely by surprise.

“I’ll see you later, then.” Beca said awkwardly, ignoring that feeling that had no place being there, throwing her rucksack over her shoulder. 

“Yeah, I hope you figure everything out.” Chloe held her hand out to Beca, pulling her into a hug when Beca took ahold of her hand. 

“Yeah, you too.” Beca patted Chloe’s back twice before pulling back, the corner of her lips hooking up into a soft little smile as she peered up at Chloe. “It was cool talking to you.”

“Yeah, it was nice to meet you.”

Beca bit down on her lip, debating whether to say anything else. She decided against it, her head falling forward as she waved at Chloe and turned to leave. 

She almost got to the exit when she heard Chloe’s voice.

“Hey,” Beca turned around, her hands clutching onto the straps on her backpack. “Come with me.”

“Come with you?” Beca frowned, tilting her head to the left, resting her weight on left leg. 

“Yeah. There is no use in traveling alone, we both came here to get away from Georgia, that doesn’t mean we can’t get away together, you know?”

“I could be a murderer or a republican.”

“What are the chances that both of us are republican?” Chloe grinned a little, motioning back to baggage collection. “Come on, you don’t have plan and the whole point of traveling is doing things you wouldn’t normally do, right? Well I normally wouldn’t invite a girl I’ve know for nine hours to travel with me for two and a half months.”

That’s true, she still didn’t have a plan and Chloe’s plan seemed like a pretty damn good one, twenty five different city’s over two and a half months. And Chloe was hardly unpleasant, sure, she was a little excitable but she reminded Beca a lot of Emily and that was kind of comforting. 

“And after the trip, if you still feel like you can’t face whatever is going on at home, you can continue on your own.”

“And you’ll make me up a travel plan if I want to continue on?” Beca asked, raising her eyebrows questioningly as she crossed her ankles. 

“Of course, it’s hardly practical, nor safe, for you to just wander around Europe without any kind of plan.”

“Ok, deal.” Beca agreed, strolling over to Chloe. “Tell me where I will be spending the next two weeks?”

Chloe grinned widely, and grin that made Beca instantly think that her decision to travel with Chloe was going to be one of the best ones she’s ever made. “Paris for five days, Brussels for two and Amsterdam for seven.” Chloe explained, leading them back over to the baggage collection. 

“Cool, sounds like a good start.” Beca said, digging her phone out of her jean pocket, holding it up to Chloe. “Let me just call my friends, ok? Let them know I got here safe.”

“Sure,” Chloe smiled and Beca walked over to the wall as she waiting for her phone to turn on. 

She called Emily because she knew it would be around one in Georgia and Stacie was probably asleep but Emily would tend to spend too long at the studio. 

_“Beca?”_

Beca smiled as soon as Emily voice filled her ears. “Hey, Em.”

 _“I can’t believe you just took off like that. We didn’t even get to see you before you left.”_ Emily sighed and Beca heard what sounded like Stacie asking if she was ok. 

“Sorry. I wouldn’t have left if I had seen anyone.”

Emily was silent for a few seconds and Beca opened her mouth to speak again but Emily cut her off. _“Where’d you go?”_

“Paris. I met someone, I’m going to be traveling around with them for a while.”

 _“You met someone?”_ Emily laughed and that was apparently enough to peak Stacie’s attention because she snatched the phone from Emily. 

_“Who?”_

“A girl, Chloe. I don’t really have a plan and she does, a pretty damn good one, so I think I’m going to go traveling with her for a while.”

 _“Is she hot?”_ Stacie asked. 

_“Stac!”_ Emily huffed. 

_“Oh, come on, like you weren’t thinking the same, babe.”_

Beca grinned at her friends. “Yes, she’s pretty.”

_“Yeah, get some, Mitchell.”_

“I’m not getting any of anything.” Beca laughed. 

_“Where are headed after Paris?”_ Emily asked and Beca figured she was probably on speaker at this point. 

“Brussels then Amsterdam. I’m not sure where to after that.”

 _“Man, I would love to go to Amsterdam.”_ Stacie sighed. 

_“Becs, you know we love you, right? You can talk to us.”_ Emily said softly and Beca couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yeah I know and I will when I get back but not right now. I just want to leave everything behind me for now.”

 _“Ok,”_ Emily whispered. _“Text us every day, ok? So we know you are safe.”_

“I will. And don’t spend to much time in the studio, you deserve a break.”

_“I won’t.”_

_“She won’t, I’ve warned her that I want more date nights.”_

Beca laughed, watched Chloe as she picked up her case and pulled up the handle. “I’m gonna go, guy. I’ll text you once I get to the hotel.”

 _“Ok, we love you.”_ Emily said. 

_“I can’t speak for myself.”_ Stacie argued and Beca rolled her eyes. 

“Me too, bye, guys.”

“Everything ok?” Chloe asked, coming to a stop beside Beca.

“Yeah,” Beca hummed, bobbing her head as she stared down at her phone. She smiled after a few seconds though because as much as she missed Stacie and Emily she knew they completely understood why she was doing this and that was comforting. “Yeah, everything is good.”

Chloe nodded, grinning as she nudged her head toward the exit. “You ready? You leave this airport with me and you’re stuck with me for the next two and a half months.”

“I could always ditch you if you turn out to be a creep.” Beca said, clutching onto the straps of her rucksack as she walked beside Chloe. 

“How can you fit all of you stuff in that bag?”

“I didn’t really know how long I was going to be gone for.” Beca murmured. “I have about two week clothes in here, I can find a laundrette to wash my clothes when I need too.”

Chloe nodded along as Beca spoke. “There’s a shuttle bus that heads to the place I have book, we can just upgrade the room to a double when we get there.”

“Ok, lead the way.” Beca motioned toward the exit.

“I was kidding by the way.” Chloe said, and Beca frowned. “About being a republican. That isn’t even something I want to joke about.”

Beca laughed. Yeah, this might just be one of the best or worst decisions she’s ever made. 


End file.
